Synestia
im... screwed up... adopted by stardust from cloud! *front forearm failed to form *wings are more like,,, oversized frill thingys *her skywing fire creator thing is leaking and apparently it's going to kill her at like, thirty years *lives in the present *wants to make a difference in the world *her gills literally just make her neck really fragile *can see as well as a slug *tries really hard to stay positive ----She's beautiful. Until her shoulders, at least. I'd pretty much follow the ideas and the drawing that you have down, adding in her stump for a front leg and the fact that she has epilepsy - often triggered by loud noises. Personality... just kinda melancholy. Synestia isn't necessarily shy, but she tends to stay away from social gatherings and prefers to spend her time at home. She's quiet, only using her words when necessary - which is probably better for her, seeing as her voice is raspy and soft, and hurts her throat when she talks too much. Nepotism comes easily to her, and she often slides into hopelessness about her life. Synestia tries her best though, forcing a rueful smile and making herself look "not so depressed". She's exceedingly sensitive, seeing meaning in everything and reading others' moods with ease. Being soft-spoken, though - Synestia takes that to an extreme. On the inside, she holds incredibly strong opinions, but she caves easily to others who voice their feelings differently. She's a doormat that other dragons won't hesitate to trample over, because she never fights back. Most of this, however, only occurs on the inside. Synestia is such a good actor that she can fool others into believing she's happy; she puts on a brave face and makes small talk about whatever others want. Her parents were quite poor, but for them, it was love at first sight - and out of that love came a small, slightly odd dragonet. Her disabilities were a result of two things: her parents' vastly different tribes, and what happened as an egg. Her egg was laid in a clutch of four, but she was the only one who survived. Their hut, located in a dense grove between the Sea and Rain Kingdoms, was hit by a fierce storm that caused a tree to topple onto their house and smash the other three eggs in the nest. Synestia's egg was dented, but intact. Synestia came to terms with an early death at a young age, when a doctor first diagnosed her with a faulty fire-creator. She had always felt deep inside that she wasn't destined for a long life, and she accepted that. Perhaps even too willingly. Her parents were worried about her, but instead of sharing her feelings, Synestia retreated inside her shell. She spent a period of time completely mute, believing that she should at least "find herself" before she died. When she got absolutely nothing done while trying that for several months, she began to talk again, and her family was overjoyed. Their relief quickly evaporated, though, when they realized how melancholy Synestia seemed. They sent her to a therapist, which she hated with all her heart. The doctor would poke and prod her through the form of questioning comments, making Synestia uncomfortable in her own skin. She bounced from hobby to hobby for a while, trying to figure out what she wanted to do in the 25 or so years she had left to live. During this time she became slightly more ambiverted, more comfortable in crowds. Finally she settled on herbalist - a job where she could use the plants and nature around her to heal dragons in a gentle, natural way. And that's what she's still doing today - saving lives when she can't save her own.Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:SkyWings Category:SeaWings Category:Hybrids Category:Females Category:Occupation (Healer) Category:Content (Stardust the IceWing-RainWing)